Sword of Darkness
by Princess Zelda3
Summary: A story of Link's son, Adynn, and Ganon's daughter, Nyako...read to find out the rest! Please R+R! The rating will probably go up to PG-13 later on in the story. PG now for a little bit of language. Thanks!


Sword of Darkness  
by Princess Zelda  
  
  
  
  
  
The Triforce had three pieces: Power, Courage, and Wisdom. When the three Spiritual Stones were brought together and the Song of Time was played, an ancient magic would begin to work and open the gate to the greatest weapon known to the mortals of Hyrule. The Master Sword. The Triforce was a sacred mark that was used by the royal family. The Triforce is still not completed, the center of the triangle is missing and has been for the eternity since the visit of the Goddesses and the creation of the land.  
  
Sleep was the command given to the Triforce of Death, sleep so that the mortals that we have created will not witness the destruction that you hold. The piece was banished into a sword, the brother of the Master Sword. That sword sleeps, waiting for the day that it is awakened by a fellow evil. The Sword of Darkness is still sleeping, but now, it is known only by one person.  
  
That man is Ganon, the sworn enemy of the Hero of Time. He knows that the sword lives, but he has yet to find it. It is a hidden power, a hidden force, a hidden secret.  
  
'The Sword of Darkness...' thought Ganon as he sat down and placed a hand on his head. 'I must find it, must learn to weild it...I need it...' an evil smirk appered on his face. His thoughts were interrupted by the happy laughing of a child.  
  
"Hey Daddy!" said a small girl, no older than three summers, as she bound into the room. "Whatcha doin, huh, huh, huh?"   
  
"Nothing of your concern, Nyako." he replied, rolling his eyes.  
  
"What's that mean?" she replied, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"It means you need to go find Geero and play with him for a while." he said.  
  
"Ooooh, okay!" she grinned and turned to go out.  
  
"Nyako." he said before she left the room. "Tell your brother I need to see him."  
  
"Okay Daddy, then can I play with him?"  
  
"Fine." she walked out of the room. A few minutes later, a tall, dark tanned boy walked into the chamber. He looked to be seven or eight in age. His stern face stared at his father with irritation.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, his voice full of impatience.  
  
"First of all, I want you to stop talking to me like that. That's not how you talk to a king, espically if that king is your father, boy."  
  
"A king? A king my sorry ass! If you're a king, then I'm Zelda in disguise!" he replied, rolling his evil eyes and smirking.   
  
"Do not speak to me with such insolence! If your mother was alive to hear you say that-" he stopped midsentence. He smirked back at his son. "You have potential. Go and play with your sister." Geero looked at his father with hatred for making him come in the first place and stormed off.  
  
"Hey! Nyako! Come here!" yelled Geero as he came outside and spied his little sister playing.  
  
"It's about time! Why were you yelling at Daddy?"   
  
"Because he's a stupid bastard." he replied.  
  
"What's that?" she asked, looking intently at him.  
  
"It's...something." he said firmly.  
  
"Oooooooooh!" she smiled at her brother,who just smirked. "I'm bored, so whatcha wanna do, huh, huh, huh?" her ears twitched and she grinned. He glanced at her and picked up a wooden sword and handed it to her.  
  
"I'm gonna teach you how to fight." he drew his own sword out of his scabbard and thrust it forward. She jumped backwards in surprise.   
  
"Nuh uh...I'm not fighting! I could hurt somebody!"  
  
Geero rolled his eyes and sighed. "That's the point, smart one."  
  
Nyako shook her head. "No, no, no! I don't want to hurt people! That's being mean!"  
  
Geero sat down and put his hand over his eyes. "Trying to teach a three year old is a hopeless cause."  
  
"Yes, hurting people is a nope cause."  
  
"Not a nope cause, a hopeless cause. It means that I can't teach you anything worth using in life."  
  
"But, but, but," she whined, her eyes tearing up, "you taught me how to hug! I hug Daddy all the time!"  
  
"Like I said, nothing worth using in life."  
  
"Daddy likes my hugs!"  
  
"The only thing "Daddy" likes is universal control and that damn sword that he keeps talking about."  
  
"What sword?"  
  
"The one that he cares about more then both of us."  
  
He instantly regretted what he had said. He looked toward Nyako and saw her eyes become glossy.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry. Don't cry. Father loves you. Daddy love you. Ganon ALWAYS has to love his baby girl."  
  
"But," she asked, wiping her tears away. "But what about you?"  
  
"Dad does not love me. I'm too old for it anyway."  
  
Nyako leaned forward and wrapped her tiny arms around Geero's neck. "You's only seven. You's not too old for it. And plus, I love you, big brother."  
  
A smile played its way across his face. "I know you do, Nyako. I love you, too. I'll always be there for you, little girl."  
  
She giggled and picked up his sword. "Now what do I do with this thing?" she asked. Geero smiled. 


End file.
